1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to a gun boot and more particularly pertains to holding a shotgun, rifle, or scope mounted rifle with respect to a tree stand while hunting with a gun boot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of containers for holding various objects constructed of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, containers for holding various objects constructed of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding objects at a predetermined location by any of a plurality of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,469 to Chilcutt discloses a tree stand gun holder. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,300 to Miklus, II discloses a shotgun and rifle holster. U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,493 to Huver discloses a gun hanger. U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,074 to Roach discloses a shotgun-rifle holder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,014 to Mendell, Jr. discloses a holding means. U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,741 to Easter discloses a firearm holding apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a gun boot that is removably attachable to a tree stand and is extendable in one orientation for use and retractable in another orientation for stowage.
In this respect, the gun boot according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a shotgun, rifle, or scope mounted rifle with respect to a tree stand while hunting.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved gun boot which can be used for holding a shotgun, rifle, or scope mounted rifle with respect to a tree stand while hunting. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.